Horatio's Girl
by HoratiosGurl4Eva
Summary: Things get interesting for Horatio when he and the team respond to a disturbance call.
1. Horatio's Girl Part 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CSI:MIAMI OR ANY CHARACTERS AFFILIATED WITH THE SHOW! I OWN THE CHARACTER ROXANNE CLAIBORNE!

**Horatio's Girl**

**Part 1**

"Frank. What have we got," asked Horatio as he walked up to the detective.

"Neighbors heard loud noises coming from the house and called it in. One of the neighbors said he saw a male running from the house with blood on him. He knows the woman who lives here. Her name is Roxanne Claiborne. She lives by herself. She's probably still in the house," said Frank.

"Okay. Let's go," said Horatio has he pulled out his gun and headed for the house.

"Miami-Dade Police," yelled Horatio as he and Frank entered the house. They went through the house trying to find Roxanne.

When Horatio and Frank got near the back of the house Horatio heard a noise. "Listen Frank. Do you hear that," asked Horatio in a whisper.

"Yeah. Sounds like it's coming from the bedroom. How do you want to handle this," asked Frank.

"I'll knock on the door to see if I get a response and if I don't we'll go in slowly," said Horatio. So Horatio knocked on the bedroom door and identified himself.

"Roxanne. My name is Horatio Caine. I'm with Miami-Dade Police," said Horatio. He waited for a minute to see if he would get a response, but when he didn't he motioned Frank to follow him in.

When Horatio opened the door he saw a young looking woman in a corner of the room. "Hi there. There's nothing to be afraid of. No one's going to hurt you anymore. I promise," said Horatio as he slowly made his way towards Roxanne.

"Go away. Don't touch me," said Roxanne in a shaky voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you. You can trust me," said Horatio as he kneeled down in front of Roxanne. Roxanne eyed him for a minute then eyed Frank before returning her gaze on Horatio.

"You promise no one will hurt me," asked Roxanne.

"I promise," said Horatio.

"Okay, but you'll have to carry me out. I can't walk and I don't know where my wheelchair is," said Roxanne in a whispered voice.

"It's okay. We'll find it for you. Put your arms around my neck and we'll get you out of here," said Horatio. So Roxanne put her arms around his neck and let him left her up.

Calleigh and Eric were outside waiting for Horatio to give them the word to start processing the scene. "Hey. Look at that," said Eric as he nodded towards the house where Horatio and Frank were coming from. Calleigh looked up and saw Horatio carrying a young woman from the house.

"She must be very scared. Let's see what Horatio wants us to do," said Calleigh as she grabbed her kit and started walking towards Horatio and Frank. Eric followed right behind her.

"Horatio. What have we got," asked Calleigh.

"This young lady here was attacked by a man. We'll need to process her and of course the house. Calleigh, do you think you can grab some clothes for her to change into," asked Horatio.

"Sure thing. Where is your room," asked Calleigh as she turned her attention to the woman in Horatio's arms.

"In the back on the left. Anything you can grab is fine with me," said Roxanne.

"Okay. I'll be back soon with some fresh clothes," said Calleigh with a smile.

"H. Where do you want me to start," asked Eric.

"Start in the family room and make your way back to her bedroom," said Horatio.

"Okay. I'm on it," said Eric as he entered the house.

"I'm going to get the paramedics to check you out, okay," asked Horatio as he looked down at Roxanne. He could tell that she was very frightened.

"Will you stay with me," asked Roxanne.

"If that's what you want," said Horatio.

"Yes. It's what I want," said Roxanne as she looked up at Horatio. She was mesmerized by his blue eyes.

"Okay. Let's get you checked out then," said Horatio as he walked over to the waiting ambulance. Once she was seated on a stretcher a paramedic started to look her over.

"That girl looked so scared. She looked like she would break any second," said Calleigh.

"Yeah. I noticed that too. Did you notice how she clung to H," asked Eric.

"Yeah. It seems like she trusts only him at the moment. I don't blame her either. If someone hurt me as bad as they did her I wouldn't trust many people either. Let me get these clothes to her and I'll be right back to help you," said Calleigh.

"Okay," said Eric as he went back to looking for and documenting evidence.

"Hi. I got some clothes for you. I hope these will do," said Calleigh as she handed Roxanne her clothes.

"Thank you. These will do just fine. When can I get the rest of my things? I don't think I could stay there anymore," said Roxanne.

"Well, we have to process your house for any evidence the suspect might have left behind. After that you can get anything you want from inside," said Calleigh.

"Thank you. I'll try to help as much as possible. Do you think you can find my wheelchair? It's somewhere in there," said Roxanne.

"Sure. I'll have it out here to you in no time," said Calleigh with a smile. She really waned to help any way she could.

"Thanks again. I'm sorry if I'm asking a lot from you," said Roxanne.

"It's okay. No problem. Well, let me go so I can find your wheelchair for you. I'll be right back," said Calleigh as she left.

"She's nice," said Roxanne.

"She is. Her name is Calleigh Duquesne. She's my ballistics expert," said Horatio.

"Cool," said Roxanne with a small smile. She felt very calm with Horatio by her side.

"Yep. The young man with her is Eric Delko. He's an expert in under water recovery and tread analysis," said Horatio with a small smile of his own.

"Wow. They must be great at their jobs, said Roxanne.

"They are. They're the best. There are two other people on the team, but they're not here. Ryan Wolfe, who is our trace expert and Alexx Woods, who is our medical examiner," said Horatio.

"Maybe I can meet them one day. They seem like nice people," said Roxanne feeling more relaxed as she talked with Horatio.

When the paramedic was done he looked at Horatio. "How is she," asked Horatio.

"Aside from the nasty cut on her head and some lacerations on her arms and legs, she's fine. She'll probably need a few stitches on the cut on her head though," said the paramedic.

"Okay. They're going to take you to the hospital so you can get some stitches then I'll be by to pick you up. How does that sound," said Horatio. He really didn't want to leave her, but knew he had to stay at the crime scene.

"Okay, I guess. You won't be too long, will you," asked Roxanne. She really didn't want Horatio to leave her side. She felt safe when he was with her.

"I promise I won't be too long. I'll even bring your wheelchair to you," said Horatio with a smile.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you at the hospital," said Roxanne.

"Okay. It'll be okay. You'll get through this," said Horatio.

"I know. Thank you," said Roxanne with a small smile. The paramedics loaded Roxanne into the ambulance and drove off to the hospital. Horatio turned his attention to the crime scene. He walked into the house in search of Roxanne's wheelchair.

"Have you had any luck finding her wheelchair," asked Horatio as he caught up with Calleigh.

"No. Not yet. Her wheelchair has bound to be here somewhere," said Calleigh.

"I'm sure we'll come across it soon," said Horatio.

"Yeah, so how is she doing," asked Calleigh.

"She's still scared. She's on her way to the hospital. The paramedic said she needed some stitches from a cut on her head, but besides that she's fine," said Horatio.

"That's good. Do you think she was sexually assaulted," asked Calleigh.

"I don't know. I didn't even think to ask. When I go by the hospital I'll ask them to do a rape kit," said Horatio.

"H! I found something," yelled Eric from the back of the house. Horatio and Calleigh went to see what Eric had found.

"You found her wheelchair. Good job Eric," said Calleigh.

"Thanks," said Eric.

"Did you find anything else," asked Horatio.

"Yeah. I found this just outside her bedroom," said Eric as he held up a small blade.

"That explains the cuts on her arms and legs, but it doesn't explain the cut on her head. She must have gotten that from hitting something," said Horatio.

"Or something hit her. I found a piece of broken glass with blood on it," said Eric.

Meanwhile at the hospital Roxanne was becoming anxious. She wasn't so sure Horatio would come or not, even though he said he would. "I don't know why he would deal with a person like me. I'm just a hindrance to everyone. He doesn't need to deal with my problems. I should just get someone to call him and tell him I'll get a cab ride to a hotel or something," thought Roxanne as she sat on the exam table.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Richardson. I'm going to take a look at the wound on your head," said Dr. Richardson.

"Okay. You promise you won't hurt me," asked Roxanne. She felt nervous without Horatio beside her.

"It'll sting a little bit, but not for long. I promise to be as gentle as I can be," said Dr. Richardson.

"Can--can you wait a few minutes to do it. There's a guy who is coming by to come get me. I want him here when you put the stitches in, no offense," said Roxanne.

"It's okay. It's understandable. Who is the guy who is suppose to be coming to get you," asked Dr. Richardson.

"Horatio Caine," said Roxanne.

"Okay. I'll see if one of the nurses can get in touch with him. I'll be right back," said Dr. Richardson as he left the room.

"I can't believe I'm being such a baby over something so simple, but I can't help it. I feel safer when Horatio's around," thought Roxanne to herself as she waited for the doctor to come back in the room. Roxanne thought back to when Horatio first entered her bedroom. She was terrified of him at first, but then when he spoke she felt like she could really trust him and that he wouldn't hurt her.

_"Hi there. There's nothing to be afraid of. No one's going to hurt you anymore. I promise," said Horatio as he slowly made his way towards Roxanne. "Go away. Don't touch me," said Roxanne in a shaky voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you. You can trust me," said Horatio as he kneeled down in front of Roxanne. _

"He was so gentle with me. When he picked me up he was careful with me. He made sure he wasn't hurting me," thought Roxanne to herself, totally lost in her own world.

Horatio was about to ask Eric if there was anything on Roxanne's wheelchair when his phone rang. He looked down and saw it was the hospital. "Caine," said Horatio.

"Lieutenant Caine. I called you in regards to a young lady who came in. She won't let me put stitches in her head unless you are here. She seems very frightened," said Dr. Richardson.

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you for calling," said Horatio as he hung up.

"Who was that," asked Eric.

"That was a doctor from the hospital. Apparently, Roxanne won't let the doctor put the stitches in unless I'm there. So, I'll leave Frank in charge until I get back," said Horatio.

"Okay. Tell her I said hi and that Eric found her wheelchair," said Calleigh.

"About her wheelchair. Did you find anything on it," asked Horatio.

"Yeah. I found hair and some finger prints. I already collected the evidence from her wheelchair. I think it's safe to say you can take her wheelchair to her," said Eric.

"Okay. Thank you. If anything comes up call me," said Horatio as he turned to leave.

"Will do. Don't forget to tell her I said hi and that Eric found her wheelchair," said Calleigh.

"I promise I won't forget," said Horatio as he left the crime scene.

"I hope Horatio is able to get her to open up some more. It seems like he's doing a good job so far," said Calleigh.

"Yeah. I'm sure if anyone can make her open up, it's definitely H," said Eric. Eric thought about how Horatio looked when he carried Roxanne from the house. He had that look in his eyes that said he would do anything to protect her from anymore harm.

"Hopefully Stetler won't find out about this. If he does he'll be all over Horatio," thought Eric to himself as he continued to collect evidence. Calleigh was also thinking about the same thing. She was worried about Stetler finding out about Horatio's involvement in helping the young woman.

"Horatio better be careful how he handles this. I'm sure he knows what he's doing," thought Calleigh.

"Hey," said Horatio as he entered the room Roxanne was in.

"Hi. I'm sorry to pull you away from your team," said Roxanne.

"It's okay. Calleigh says hi and Eric found your wheelchair," said Horatio as he pushed Roxanne's wheelchair into the room.

"Oh, wow! Thank you so much! I'll have to thank Eric for finding it," said Roxanne with a smile.

"When we're done here I'll take you to the lab so you can thank him. Now, how about we get you stitched up and out of here," said Horatio.

"Sounds good to me," said Roxanne. A minute later the doctor came in and proceeded to stitch up Roxanne's head wound.

"Now, that wasn't so bad. Was it," asked Dr. Richardson.

"No. It wasn't. Thank you," said Roxanne.

"You're welcome," said Dr. Richardson.

"Roxanne. There's one more thing I'd like for you to get checked for," said Horatio.

"What's that," asked Roxanne even though she had a feeling of what it might be.

"I want to have a rape kit done, if you don't mind," said Horatio. He could tell she really didn't want it done, but he knew it had to be done.

"Haven't I been through enough already? When can I start living a normal life again," said Roxanne.

"I know you've been through a lot, but it needs to be done just as a precaution," said Horatio.

Roxanne didn't answer right away. She knew what he was saying was true, but she didn't know if she could go through with it.

"Okay. I'll do it, but under one condition. I want a female in here," said Roxanne.

"A female nurse will be the one to do it. I'll send in one of my nurses," said Dr. Richardson as he left the room.

"If you want me to leave the room I will," said Horatio.

"I think I can manage with you here. I feel safe with you here," said Roxanne with a small smile.

Soon a nurse came in the room to do the rape kit. The nurse looked at Horatio then back at Roxanne with a questioning look.

"I told him he could stay in here," said Roxanne.

"Okay, but he'll have to step out for a second so you can put this gown on," said the nurse. Horatio looked at Roxanne. He wanted to be sure she would be okay.

"I'll be fine. I promise," said Roxanne. So, Horatio step out of the room so Roxanne could change.

"That man is very protective of you," said the nurse.

"I guess he is. He is nice though. I do feel safe when he's around," said Roxanne as she changed into the hospital gown.

"Okay. Let me go get your friend and we'll get this over with," said the nurse.

"You can come in now," said the nurse as she poked her head outside the door.

Horatio came in and took his place beside Roxanne. He took her hand in his and held it.

He wanted her to know that he was there for her no matter what. Roxanne looked up at Horatio and squeezed his hand. She was glad he was there with her.

"Alright. We're done," said the nurse.

"What did you find," asked Horatio.

"Nothing. The test came back negative," said the nurse.

"Thank God," said Roxanne with a sigh of relief.

"I'll step outside so you can changed back into your clothes," said Horatio.

"Thank you for being here," said Roxanne.

"Anytime," said Horatio as he stepped out of the room.

"I can't believe I'm falling for this woman. I barely know her, and yet I'm falling for her. I've never felt like this before. I know it's probably wrong to fall for her, but I can't help it. Every time I see her smile it just does something to me," thought Horatio as he leaned against the wall.

Horatio was startled from his thoughts when the door opened.

"I'm ready to go," said Roxanne with a big smile on her face.

"Okay. Let's get you out of here. Do you want me to push you or do you got it," asked Horatio.

"I think I got it. If I get tired I'll let you know," said Roxanne.

"Okay. I have to stop by the lab for a few minutes. While we're there you can meet Ryan and Alexx," said Horatio.

"Sounds good to me. I'd like that very much," said Roxanne.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the lab.

"I am so nervous. I don't know why," said Roxanne as they pulled up to the lab.

"It's okay to be nervous. When you saw Calleigh and Eric you were in an emotional state," said Horatio.

"Yeah. That's true. Hopefully I won't freeze up in front of them," said Roxanne with a smile.

"I'll be there just in case," said Horatio.

"I know. I guess we better get in there," said Roxanne as she undid her seat belt. She waited for Horatio to get her wheelchair and open the door.

"Do you think you can manage," asked Horatio. "Yeah, I think I can manage. It's easier getting out then it is in," said Roxanne with a laugh. "I see that. You just slide right out," said Horatio.

"Yup. It's as simple as that," said Roxanne with a smile.

"I don't know if I'd be able to do it," said Horatio.

"I'll have to show you one day. I'm sure you could do it," said Roxanne. When they entered the building the first person they saw was Frank Tripp.

"Frank," said Horatio as he and Roxanne approached him.

"Horatio. I see you made a friend," said Frank.

"Indeed. Roxanne. You remember Frank," asked Horatio.

"Yes. I remember. It's nice to see you again," said Roxanne.

"It's good to see you again too. I'm glad you got a smile on your face this time," said Frank.

"Yeah. I'm getting better," said Roxanne.

"That's good. Anyways, I just stopped by real quick. I got to go back to the office. I'll see you around," said Frank as he left.

"Hey H. I got a fingerprint off the broken glass," said Eric as he walked up to Horatio and Roxanne.

"Good work. Who does the fingerprint belong to," asked Horatio.

"Juan Sanchez," said Eric.

"Okay. Let's bring him in. By the way, I don't think you've met Roxanne," said Horatio as he looked at Roxanne.

"Hi Roxanne. I'm Eric Delko. Nice to meet you," said Eric.

"Nice to meet you too," said Roxanne. "I'll call Frank and let him know about Sanchez," said Eric.

"Okay. Let me know when he's brought in," said Horatio.

"Will do," said Eric as he walked off.

As they started walking towards Horatio's office he heard someone call his name.

"Horatio," said a familiar female voice. Horatio turned around and saw Yelina standing at the receptionist desk.

"Hi Yelina," said Horatio as he and Roxanne walked up to her.

"Who's your friend," asked Yelina as she looked at Roxanne.

"This is Roxanne Claiborne. Roxanne. This is Detective Yelina Salas," said Horatio as he introduced them to each other.

"It's nice to meet you. Horatio. I got that information you needed," said Yelina as she handed Horatio a folder.

"Thank you. This is very helpful," said Horatio as he looked over the folder.

"I'm glad I could help. Is it still okay if Ray Junior comes over this weekend," asked Yelina.

"Of course. The other day when he called he sounded excited. I can't wait to spend some time with him," said Horatio.

"That's good. What time did you want me to drop him off," asked Yelina.

"I'll pick him up after school on Friday," said Horatio.

"Sounds good to me. See you around," said Yelina as she left.

"Who is Ray Junior," asked Roxanne. "He's my nephew. Yelina is my sister-in-law," said Horatio.

"Where is her husband," asked Roxanne.

"He died. He was actually killed," said Horatio.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory," said Roxanne.

"It's okay. He died a few years ago," said Horatio. They continued walking until they made it to the autopsy theater.

"Alexx. Do you have a minute," asked Horatio. Alexx looked up and smiled at him.

"Sure. Just let me wash off and I'll be out," said Alexx. A few minutes later Alexx joined Roxanne and Horatio.

"Alexx. I would like you to meet someone. This is Roxanne Claiborne. Roxanne. This is Alexx Woods. She's our M.E.," said Horatio.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," said Roxanne with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too," said Alexx. Alexx had a feeling there was more to Roxanne then meets the eye.

"I was showing Roxanne around the lab. She met Calleigh, Eric, and Frank from earlier today," said Horatio.

"The call you got this morning," asked Alexx. "Yes. Frank and I found her in her bedroom," said Horatio.

"It was an interesting way to meet. That's for sure," said Roxanne with a smile. Horatio was going to comment when his cell phone went off. "Excuse me ladies. Horatio," said Horatio as he stepped away from Roxanne and Alexx.

"That was Frank. Sanchez was brought in," said Horatio.

"Okay. Do you need me to I.D. him," asked Roxanne.

"Yes. If you don't mind," said Horatio.

"No. I don't mind. He won't see me, will he," asked Roxanne.

"I promise he won't see you. You'll be in another room looking in," said Horatio.

"Okay. I'll do it," said Roxanne.

"Good. I'll let you come back and talk to Alexx some more. Would you like that," asked Horatio.

"Yeah, that is if you're not busy Alexx," said Roxanne as she looked at Alexx.

"No. I'm not busy. I would like some company down here," said Alexx.

"Cool. I guess I'll be back," said Roxanne with a smile.

"See you later," said Alexx as she watched Horatio and Roxanne leave.

"There's something between those two," thought Alexx to herself as she walked to the break room.

"Hey Alexx. Have you seen Horatio," asked Calleigh.

"As a matter-of-fact, I have. He and Roxanne were walking around. Horatio is showing her around the lab," said Alexx with a smile.

"Really? Interesting. Thanks Alexx," said Calleigh as she walked off in search of Horatio and Roxanne.

"So, Roxanne is with Horatio. Things are going to get a lot more interesting around here," thought Calleigh as she walked by the interrogation room. When she looked in she saw Horatio with a suspect. She turned towards the interrogation room and walked in.

"Excuse me a minute. What have you got Calleigh," asked Horatio in a whispered voice.

"I got two sets of fingerprints from the blade we found outside Roxanne's room. One set belongs to Roxanne and the other to a guy named Juan Sanchez," said Calleigh.

"Thank you Calleigh," said Horatio. He made his way back to Frank and Sanchez.

"We found your fingerprints on this blade. Care to explain how they got there," asked Horatio.

"I always care one with me, so," said Sanchez.

"Well, this blade has the victim's blood on it. That tells me that you had intentions on killing her," said Horatio.

"Yeah, I tried to kill her. She ain't nothing but a crippled anyways," said Sanchez.

"She might be in a wheelchair, but she put you away for attempted murder. Take him away," said Horatio. After Sanchez was taken into custody Horatio went in the other room to get Roxanne.

"Horatio. Is he going to come after me anymore," asked Roxanne.

"No. He won't be coming after you anymore. I promise. He won't hurt you anymore," said Horatio.

"Good. I'm glad. I don't have anywhere to go. I can't go back to my place. It holds too many memories," said Roxanne.

"That's understandable. How would you like to stay with Calleigh until you can find a place," asked Horatio.

"I couldn't do that. I'll just be a burden to her," said Roxanne as she looked up at Horatio.

"You won't be a burden to her. I'm sure she'll like to have you over. You two can gossip and go shopping together," said Horatio. "Will you ask her for me," asked Roxanne with a sheepish smile.

"Sure thing," said Horatio as he and Roxanne made their way to ballistics.

"Hey Horatio. Hey Roxanne," said Calleigh with a smile.

"Hi. I was wondering if you mind having another person living with you for a little while," said Horatio.

"I don't mind," said Calleigh.

"Good. Roxanne needs a place to stay until she get a place of her own. She wanted me to ask you for her," said Horatio.

"That's fine. I don't mind having you stay with me. It'll be fun. We can have movie nights and other things. We can gossip all night long if we want," said Calleigh with a smile.

"Do you have any gossip on Horatio here," asked Roxanne with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, I have plenty," said Calleigh with a smirk of her own.

"Ladies. I know what you two are thinking," said Horatio.

"What? Afraid she might tell me something embarrassing about you," asked Roxanne. Calleigh was trying hard to keep a straight face, but couldn't and burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry Horatio, but it's funny," said Calleigh between breaths.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," said Horatio. "Very. Come on Roxanne. Let's get you settled into my place," said Calleigh.

"Okay. I'm right behind you. Bye Horatio. I'll call you later," said Roxanne as she and Calleigh left Horatio in ballistics speechless.

Horatio shook his head and went back to his office.

"That was hilarious! I've never seen Horatio get so red in the face before. Makes me wish I had my camera," said Calleigh as she drove to Roxanne's place. "I know! I wish I had taken pictures. That was a Kodak moment for sure," said Roxanne as she laughed.

"I just had a thought. What if we had taken pictures and sent them to everyone in the lab," said Calleigh.

"Oh, my god! Horatio would kill us for sure, but it would be worth it," said Roxanne. "Yes, it would have been. Well, here we are. Let's get your stuff out of here and into my place," said Calleigh.

"Yeah. Thanks again. I really do appreciate this a lot. It means a lot to me," said Roxanne.

"No problems. I'm glad to have a roomie. It'll be nice for once not coming home to a empty place," said Calleigh.

"I bet. I hope you don't mind all of my medical stuff. It's really not that much," said Roxanne.

"It's fine. I'm cool with it. It'll be a great learning experience for me. I'll get to know you better too," said Calleigh.

"Yeah. I'll be glad to answer any questions you have as best as I can," said Roxanne.

"I do have one question. Why are you in a wheelchair," asked Calleigh.

"I have a birth defect. It's called Spina Bifida. It's a common birth defect. It happens in 1 out of 1,000 births. There's 3 forms of Spina Bifida. There's Occulta, Meningocele, and Myelomeningocele. It's hard to classify which form of Spina Bifida I have because I have symptoms of both Occulta and Myelomeningocele," said Roxanne.

"Oh, wow. You are definitely educated on that stuff. You'll have to tell me more later," said Calleigh.

"Sure. I have a book on it and there's a website about it too. I'll show you both," said Roxanne.

"Sounds good to me. Well, I think we have all your stuff packed. Let's get this stuff put into the hummer and be on our way," said Calleigh.

"Okay. I'll follow you," said Roxanne as she and Calleigh headed back out to the hummer. When they got everything in the hummer Calleigh asked Roxanne a question.

"I know it's none of my business, but I was wondering about something," said Calleigh.

"Wondering about what," asked Roxanne.

"I was wondering what you think of Horatio," said Calleigh. Roxanne got a smile on her face at the mention of Horatio. "He's a nice man. He's strong but gentle at the same time. He's very caring," said Roxanne.

"So you like Horatio," said Calleigh.

"Yeah. I feel comfortable around him. I feel safe when he's around. There's just something about him that just attracts me to him. Please, don't tell him I said that. He'd probably think I'm weird or something," said Roxanne.

"It's our secret," said Calleigh.

"Is something wrong H," asked Eric.

"No. Nothing's wrong," said Horatio.

"Are you sure? You were shaking your head," said Eric.

"I asked Calleigh if Roxanne could stay with her until she found a place to stay. Roxanne asked if Calleigh had any gossip on me and Calleigh said she had plenty. I have a feeling I am not going to hear the end of this for a while," said Horatio with a small smile.

"Yeah. I think you're right. I'm sure those two will have plenty to talk about," said Eric.

"Yeah, but it'll be good for Roxanne. It'll bring her out of her shell some more if she hangs around people and starts trusting them," said Horatio.

"Yeah. Calleigh and I noticed she only trusted you at the moment since you were the one to bring her out of the house," said Eric.

"Yeah. You know what? I think I might be falling for her. I know I'm not suppose to get involved with the victims, but I just can't help it with her," said Horatio.

"We noticed that too. We hope Stetler doesn't find out. If he does, he'll be all over you in a heart beat," said Eric.

"Hopefully he won't find out. I'll make sure that doesn't happen. I'd go to the chief and tell him before Stetler ever found out," said Horatio.

"Do you think the chief would take it well," asked Eric.

"I'm sure he would. He knows how dedicated to this job I am. I'm sure he wouldn't have any problems with it. But we'll see what happens from here. I'm not sure she even loves me like I love her," said Horatio.

"I'm sure she does. Any time you're around her she has this big smile on her face. Her face lights up any time you come in the room. I think she loves you," said Eric.

"I hope you're right," said Horatio.

"I know I am," said Eric.

"Hey H. I just got back from court," said Ryan as he stood in the doorway of Horatio's office.

"How did it go," asked Horatio.

"It went great. Mason was found guilty. Sentencing is two weeks from today," said Ryan.

"Good work Mr. Wolfe," said Horatio.

"Thanks. Hey. I heard about the B and E case. How did that come along," asked Ryan.

"We finished it up. We got our guy," said Horatio.

"That's good. Well, I'll see you later," said Ryan as he left.

"He's come a long way since he first came on board," said Eric.

"He sure has. His OCD isn't as bad as it use to be," said Horatio.

"Yeah. I noticed that too. He's fitting in pretty good. I know Calleigh and I were tough on him when he first came on board, but it hadn't been that long since we lost Speed. I'm just glad he didn't hold it against us," said Eric.

"That isn't that kind of person he is. It isn't his nature to hold a grudge for too long," said Horatio.

"So what can you tell me about Horatio," asked Roxanne.

"Girl. You are so bad. I know he takes cases seriously, especially when they involve young kids. It's who he is," said Calleigh.

"Do you think he relates to them some how," asked Roxanne.

"Yeah, but that's for him to tell you," said Calleigh.

"I understand. I want to tell him about my past, but I don't know how he'll take it," said Roxanne.

"Horatio is a very understanding person. I'm sure whatever you tell him, he'll understand," said Calleigh.

"I just don't what he'll think of me when he finds out about my past," said Roxanne.

"Your past won't matter to him. The person you are today will matter to him. Who you are today is all that will matter to him," said Calleigh.

"Thanks Calleigh. I feel better now," said Roxanne.

"You're welcome. It seems you're settled in now. It'll be nice to have you here even if it is for a little while," said Calleigh.

"If you want me to stay longer I have no problem with that," said Roxanne with a smile.

"Would you really stay a bit longer," asked Calleigh.

"Sure. It'll be fun. That way we can both gang up on Horatio," said Roxanne with a laugh.

"He'd kill us both, but it'll be worth it in the end," said Calleigh with a laugh.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Horatio's reaction when I tell him I'm staying with you a bit longer than what I had planned. He'll freak out I bet," said Roxanne.

"That'll be so much fun to see. I'll have to make sure I have a camera on me," said Calleigh with a smirk.

"And you said I was bad. Who's bad now," said Roxanne with a laugh.

"I know. We're just two bad girls who nobody can control," said Calleigh.

"Got that right! Horatio has got nothing on us," said Roxanne in a fit of laughter.

"We should call him and tell him over the phone that you're staying longer," said Calleigh with an evil grin.

"I like how you think," said Roxanne as she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Horatio's number.

"Caine," said Horatio.

"Hey. I just wanted to let you know that I got settled in to Calleigh's place," said Roxanne.

"That's good. I'm glad," said Horatio.

"Yeah. And I have some other news to tell you," said Roxanne with a smile on her face.

"What's that," asked Horatio oblivious to what the girls had planned.

"I decided to stay at Calleigh's place a little bit longer than I had originally planned. I hope you're not mad," said Roxanne.

"No. I'm not mad at all. Whatever makes you feel comfortable. I don't mind you staying at Calleigh's a little bit longer," said Horatio.

"Aw! You're too sweet. Well, I got to go. I'll talk to you later," said Roxanne as she tried not to laugh.

"Okay. Talk to you later," said Horatio.

"Bye," said Roxanne as she hung up and went into a fit of laughter.

Horatio hung up his phone and shook his head. "Do I dare ask," asked Eric.

"Roxanne told me she is staying at Calleigh's for a little bit longer than she originally planned. Those two are definitely up to something," said Horatio.

"Yeah. I'm sure they are. Let them have their fun," said Eric.

"I am for now. I will get them back for whatever they have planned. It's just a matter of time," said Horatio.

"This is great. Can I be a part of it," asked Eric.

"Sure. I might need your expertise in what I have planned for them," said Horatio with a smirk on his face.

"This is too funny. I am going to love this. Calleigh might hate me after this, but it's worth it," said Eric with a laugh.

"Yes. It'll definitely be worth the girls yelling at us," said Horatio.

"I think we should get Ryan and Tyler to help us. We'll have an advantage over the girls," said Eric with a smile on his face.

"I like your idea. Let's go ask them," said Horatio as he and Eric headed to the A.V. lab.

"Tyler. Just the person I wanted to see," said Horatio.

"Yeah. What's up," asked Tyler.

"I have a feeling Roxanne and Calleigh are up to something. I want you to spy on them and report back to me what they're up to. You can help us get back at them if you like," said Horatio.

"Great! This is going to be great," said Tyler as he grabbed some equipment and left.

"Now all we need to do is find Ryan and ask him to join our little team," said Eric.

"He's probably in trace. Let's look there," said Horatio.

So Eric and Horatio made their way to the Trace Lab.

"Mr. Wolfe. May I speak with you a minute," asked Horatio.

"Sure. What's up," asked Ryan.

So Horatio told him the same thing he told Tyler.

"Yeah. I'll be glad to help. This is too funny. The girls are going to be so pissed at us," said Ryan with a laugh.

"Yes, but at least we'll be out numbered," said Horatio.

"Yeah. That's the only good thing," said Ryan.

"Do you think Roxanne and Calleigh will try to get Natalia, Valera, Alexx, and Yelina to join them," asked Eric.

"It's possible, but I'm not worried. I still have Ray Junior," said Horatio.

Meanwhile Cooper had parked his vehicle down the street from Calleigh's house.

He was hiding in one of the bushes near her house.

"You are so bad Roxanne," said Calleigh.

"I know, but you have to admit it was funny," said Roxanne.

"Yeah, it was funny. I wish I could have seen the look on his face though," said Calleigh.

"I know. I think it would have been hilarious to have seen his face," said Roxanne as she put some clothes away.

"I was thinking since it's your first night here we should have a girl's night. We could invite Valera, Natalia, Alexx, and Yelina over. What do you say," asked Calleigh.

"Okay, but who are Valera and Natalia," asked Roxanne.

"Valera and Natalia work in the lab. Valera and Natalia are our DNA experts," said Calleigh.

"Cool. I know who Yelina is already. I met her at the lab," said Roxanne.

"Have you met her son," asked Roxanne.

"No. He wasn't with her when I met her," said Roxanne.

"He's a sweet kid. He's about thirteen. He takes after his mom as far as looks," said Calleigh.

"Sounds like a cute kid," said Roxanne.

"He is. He's very close to Horatio too," said Calleigh.

"I kind of gather that from the conversation between Horatio and Yelina. Horatio told me his brother was killed. That had to be hard on him," said Roxanne.

"Yeah. It was hard on him for a while, but he got past it," said Calleigh.

"I feel like I can relate to him in a way. I lost my brother about a year ago to a gang. He got mixed up with them, and when he tried to leave they killed him," said Roxanne.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did you ever find out who the gang was that killed him," asked Calleigh.

Roxanne was about to answer her when she heard a noise outside.

"What was that," asked Roxanne.

"I don't know. Stay here. I'll be right back," said Calleigh as she grabbed her gun and went outside.

Calleigh slowly made her way over to where she heard the noise.

"Miami-Dade Police. Come out with your hands up," said Calleigh. She was shocked when Tyler came from behind the bushes.

"Tyler! What are you doing hiding behind my bushes," asked Calleigh.

"I uh...I was kind of sent here," said Tyler. "Who sent you here," asked Calleigh as she put her gun away.

"Horatio. He wanted to know what you and Roxanne were up to. He knew you two were up to something so he sent me to find out," said Tyler.

"You're going to use your nephew against his mother. You are so bad," said Eric with a laugh.

"It happens. Ray always wanted to play a prank on his mother. This gives him the chance to do so," said Horatio.

"God help Yelina if Ray grows up to be like you," said Ryan with a laugh. Horatio just smiled. He had a feeling Ray Junior wanted to go into the line of work Horatio was in.

"Where is Tyler? I thought he'd be back by now," said Eric.

"I don't know. He should have been back," said Horatio.

"Do you think we should call him," asked Ryan.

"It couldn't hurt," said Horatio. So Eric dialed Tyler's number.

"Hello," said a female voice.

"Roxanne," said Eric shocked.

"Were you expecting someone else, like Tyler maybe," asked Roxanne with a smirk on her face.

"Uh...Yeah. I guess you and Calleigh found him out," said Eric.

"Yes. We did find him out. Would you be a dear and put Horatio on," asked Roxanne.

"Sure. Hold on," said Eric as he handed the phone to Horatio.

"Hello," said Horatio.

"Hi. Spying on us girls are we now? You be ashamed of yourself," said Roxanne sarcastically.

"I know. I had a feeling you and Calleigh were up to something so I decided to even the playing field," said Horatio.

"Even the playing by sending Tyler to spy on us. That's really mature of you," said Roxanne with a laugh.

"So does this mean you'll let Tyler go," asked Horatio.

"Maybe on one condition," said Roxanne.

"What condition is that," asked Horatio.

"You have to take me out to dinner one day this week," said Roxanne with a smile.

"It's a deal," said Horatio.

"What? No trying to get out of it? I'm surprised," said Roxanne.

"How could I turn down a dinner date with a beautiful lady," said Horatio.

"So it's a date now. I'm game," said Roxanne.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to get back to work," said Horatio.

"Okay. I'll let Tyler go and let you get back to work. I'll talk to you later," said Roxanne.

"Bye," said Horatio as he hung up.

"So, what's up? Is she going to let Tyler go," asked Eric.

"Yes. She is letting Tyler go as we speak," said Horatio.

A few minutes later Tyler made it back to the lab.

"I see you made it back in one piece," said Eric as he tried not to laugh.

"Ha ha. I swear those two are scary," said Tyler.

"Come on. It couldn't have been that bad," said Ryan.

"Let's just say I'm glad Calleigh didn't empty her gun on me," said Tyler.

"She pointed her gun at you," asked Eric.

"Yeah. I was staring at the barrel of her gun. Do you know how scary that is? It's pretty damn scary. I never want to go through that again," said Tyler.

"Than don't let Horatio con you into doing it again," said Roxanne as she and Calleigh walked out of the elevator.

"Ladies," said Horatio as he, Eric, and Ryan turned around.

"Horatio. So, you're still taking me out right," asked Roxanne with a smirk.

"Of course. You pick the time and place," said Horatio.

"Okay. Casa Tua," said Roxanne.

"Okay. What time," asked Horatio.

"How does 7:30 work for you," asked Roxanne.

"Works good for me," said Horatio with a smile on his face.

"H has a date," said Ryan and Eric.

"Aw! Horatio is blushing," said Calleigh with a laugh.

"It's so easy to make him blush. I love it. See you later," said Roxanne as she left.

"You're not going to let me forget this, are you," asked Horatio as he looked at everyone.

"Nope. We want details too," said Calleigh.

"Will do. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some paper work to get to so I can get ready for a date tonight," said Horatio as he walked away towards his office.

"This is great. Horatio going on a date," said Ryan.

"Yeah, it's good to see him happy for once," said Calleigh. "Yeah. He definitely deserves to be happy. Roxanne has definitely made him happy since he met her," said Eric.

"Yep. She was what he was missing," said Calleigh. "It seems so. Well, I think I'm going to embarrass Tyler some more. I'll talk to you guys later," said Ryan as he walked away.

"He is so bad. Roxanne and I did nothing to the boy," said Calleigh. "Why do I find that hard to believe," said Eric with a laugh.

"We didn't do anything to him," said Calleigh. "Yeah, like pointing a gun at him wasn't anything," said Eric. "I didn't know it was him at first. He was hiding behind one of my bushes. He better be glad I identified myself and not just shoot first and ask questions later," said Calleigh.

"He can't help it. He's still learning," said Eric. "I know, but who hides behind someone's bushes? I don't think I'll ever understand some people," said Calleigh as she walked away, leaving Eric standing in the hallway by himself.

A few hours later Roxanne getting ready for her dinner date with Horatio.

"I can't believe I'm going out to dinner with Horatio. I have no clue what to talk to him about. I don't want to talk about the case or anything work-related," thought Roxanne as she finished getting ready.

"I hope I look alright," said Roxanne to herself as she glanced in her mirror. She was startled from her thoughts as the doorbell rang.

"Hi," said Roxanne as she answered the door.

"Hi yourself. Are you ready," asked Horatio.

"Yes. Let me get my purse real quick," said Roxanne as she went inside and got her purse.

"Okay. I'm ready now," said Roxanne with a smile.

"Good. You look beautiful," said Horatio.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," said Roxanne as she blushed.

"I hope you have a big appetite," said Horatio.

"You bet I do. I've been munching on some things. I didn't have a big lunch since I knew where we were going for dinner," said Roxanne.

"That's good to know," said Horatio as the pulled up to the restaurant.

"I love this restaurant. I don't eat her much, but when I do I enjoy it," said Roxanne.

"This is definitely one of the best restaurants around. So, how is your day going so far," asked Horatio as he and Roxanne sat down at a table.

"It's going pretty good. I got settled into Calleigh's place. I don't know if I'll ever be able to go back to my house. There use to be good memories there. Now, there's just bad memories there," said Roxanne with a sigh.

"I know it's going to take some time to get past this, but know that you are not alone. You have a lot of people there for you," said Horatio with a smile.

"I know. I have you and the others to talk to. I really appreciate it. It means so much to me. I'm glad you got Sanchez. I thought for sure he would come back and kill me for sure. He use to call me his little pet. He treated me like I was just a piece of property instead of a human being. He use to do bad things to me. So, how was your day," asked Roxanne trying to change the subject.

"It was pretty good. Not too much going on, which is a good thing. We didn't have anymore call outs," said Horatio.

"That's always a good thing. I hope I didn't embarrass you too bad in front of everyone," said Roxanne with a smile.

"No. You didn't embarrass me too much. It was all in good fun," said Horatio.

"Yeah, I think maybe next time I'll have to go after Eric or Ryan. I'll have to get Calleigh to help embarrass them," said Roxanne with a smirk.

"Tyler was right I guess," said Horatio with a laugh.

"About me and Calleigh being scary when we're together," asked Roxanne.

"Yes. That would be it," said Horatio.

"We couldn't help ourselves. We didn't do any harm to him. Well, any physical harm anyways. He might be emotionally scarred," said Roxanne as she laughed. Horatio just shook his head.

After dinner Horatio took Roxanne back to his place for a little while.

"Dinner was great. It felt good to get out and not worry about anything," said Roxanne as she and Horatio entered Horatio's place.

"Yes. I have to agree with that. Would you like something to drink? I have tea, water, beer, and some sodas," said Horatio.

"No, Thank you. I'm good. Horatio. May I ask you a question," asked Roxanne as she looked at Horatio.

"Sure. You can ask me anything," said Horatio.

"What do you see in me," asked Roxanne as she looked intently at Horatio.

Horatio was taken aback by the question. He wasn't expecting her to ask him something like that. "I don't get what you mean," said Horatio honestly.

"What makes me so special that you would want to be around me," asked Roxanne.

"I love your personality, your sense of humor. You don't let anything get in your way no matter what comes at you. You have a positive outlook on life that I have never seen in a person before. You're not afraid to show your emotions in front of people. You don't care what people say about you. Does that answer your question," asked Horatio.

"Yeah. It does. I thought nobody would ever love me because I was in a wheelchair. I thought people would look at me and all they would see is that I'm in a wheelchair and probably couldn't do anything for myself," said Roxanne as she started to cry.

"Shh...I love you no matter what. Wheelchair or not I love you for who you are. To me you are a strong person. Anybody who doesn't love you for who you are is stupid. If all they see is your wheelchair then they are just inconsiderate people. They don't want to look what's inside of you to know who you really are. They're intimidated by the fact that you're in a wheelchair and still capable of taking care of yourself," said Horatio as he tried to calm Roxanne down. He rubbed his hand over her back as she started to settle down.

When he looked down at her he saw that she had fallen asleep, so he picked her up and took her to the spare bedroom. When he made sure that she would be alright he went in the other room and made a phone call.

"Duquesne," said Calleigh.

"Calleigh. Its Horatio. I'm just calling to let you know that Roxanne is staying with me for the night. She kind of got emotional tonight," said Horatio.

"Poor thing. Is she going to be okay," asked Calleigh concerned.

"Yeah, I think she is. She thought nobody would love her because she's in a wheelchair. She cried herself to sleep so I put her in the spare bedroom," said Horatio.

"Okay. Do you want me to pick her up in the morning," asked Calleigh.

"No. I'll drop her off in the morning before I go to work. I'll see you tomorrow," said Horatio.

"See you tomorrow," said Calleigh as she hung up the phone.


	2. Horatio's Girl Part 2

** Horatio's Girl**

**Part 2**

The first thing Roxanne noticed when she woke up was that she was lying on a bed. "How did I get here," thought Roxanne to herself as she sat up. She then remembered the events from the previous night.

_"Dinner was great. It felt good to get out and not worry about anything," said Roxanne as she and Horatio entered Horatio's place. _

_"Yes. I have to agree with that. Would you like something to drink? I have tea, water, beer, and some sodas," said Horatio. _

_"No, Thank you. I'm good. Horatio. May I ask you a question," asked Roxanne as she looked at Horatio. _

_"Sure. You can ask me anything," said Horatio. _

_"What do you see in me," asked Roxanne as she looked intently at Horatio. _

_Horatio was taken aback by the question. He wasn't expecting her to ask him something like that. _

_"I don't get what you mean," said Horatio honestly. _

_"What makes me so special that you would want to be around me," asked Roxanne. _

_"I love your personality, your sense of humor. You don't let anything get in your way no matter what comes at you. You have a positive outlook on life that I have never seen in a person before. You're not afraid to show your emotions in front of people. You don't care what people say about you. Does that answer your question," asked Horatio. _

_"Yeah. It does. I thought nobody would ever love me because I was in a wheelchair. I thought people would look at me and all they would see is that I'm in a wheelchair and probably couldn't do anything for myself," said Roxanne as she started to cry. _

_"Shh...I love you no matter what. Wheelchair or not I love you for who you are. To me you are a strong person. Anybody who doesn't love you for who you are is stupid. If all they see is your wheelchair then they are just inconsiderate people. They don't want to look what's inside of you to know who you really are. They're intimidated by the fact that you're in a wheelchair and still capable of taking care of yourself," said Horatio as he tried to calm Roxanne down._

"He really does care about me," said Roxanne to herself. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Roxanne. When the door opened Horatio appeared on the other side.

"Good morning. I thought I'd check to see if you were awake. I didn't want to disturb you if you were," said Horatio with a smile.

"It's okay. I had a nice sleep. Thanks for letting spend the night," said Roxanne.

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad you're doing good this morning. I made breakfast if you want some," said Horatio.

"Breakfast sounds good to me. So, what are your plans for today," asked Roxanne as she got in her wheelchair.

"Nothing much. Just work basically," said Horatio.

"That sucks," said Roxanne as they made their way to the kitchen.

"It can sometimes. Especially if I have to deal with Rick Stetler," said Horatio as he fixed Roxanne a plate.

"Who's he," asked Roxanne.

"He's IAB Sergeant. He tries to find flaws in the lab. He's mad because I got the position that the both of us were up for," said Horatio.

"He's one of those types of people. He's trying to make your life miserable because you got the job and he didn't. Sounds like a jerk to me," said Roxanne.

"He gives a whole new meaning to the word," said Horatio.

"It sounds like he does. I hope I never meet him, and if I do he better not mess with me. I'll tell him off in a heartbeat," said Roxanne.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you would," said Horatio with a laugh.

After Horatio dropped Roxanne off at Calleigh's place, Horatio and Calleigh headed to work.

"So, how is Roxanne this morning," asked Calleigh.

"She's much better. She just need some reassurance that someone cares about her," said Horatio.

"She felt like nobody loved her," asked Calleigh.

"Yeah, but I assured her that there are people that care about her," said Horatio with a smile.

"Yeah, I already feel like I gained a sister. She's so funny and great to hang with," said Calleigh.

"Yes. She is great to hang around. She makes you look at life in a different light," said Horatio.

"You seem to have taken a liking to her. You've changed since you met her. She's good for you," said Calleigh.

"I like to think so too," said Horatio as he and Calleigh made their way to the break room. They were almost there when they heard a familiar voice.

"Horatio," said Rick Stetler.

"Rick. What can I do for you," asked Horatio as he turned around.

"I heard you're letting a victim of a crime stay at your place. Is that true," asked Rick.

"No. She's not staying at my place. She is staying at a safe place though," said Horatio.

"That's not what I hear," said Rick.

"Well, you heard wrong. She isn't staying at my place, and even if she were it's not of your business," said Horatio.

"It is my business. You know you can't get involved with victims of crimes," said Rick.

"I didn't see it in the handbook saying I couldn't. Unless it's written in the book saying I can't get involved with her than you can't do anything about it. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have work to do," said Horatio as he walked away.

"He better watch himself. He could get in trouble if anyone finds out about this," said Rick.

"Horatio can take care of himself. He knows what he's doing," said Calleigh.

"I hope for his sake he does," said Rick as he walked away.

"I can't believe Stetler found out about Roxanne this quickly," said Calleigh.

"It doesn't really surprise me. It would have come out sooner or later anyways," said Horatio.

"This is true. He may have a point though. You might want to watch yourself," said Calleigh.

"Don't worry about me. I have everything under control," said Horatio as he and Calleigh walked into the break room where the others were waiting.

"Mr. Wolfe. I see you're here bright and early," said Horatio teasingly.

"Wolfe boy here has me to think. I made sure he was up. I knew he got in kind of late last night because I also got in late," said Eric.

"Too much partying," asked Horatio.

"Not for me," said Eric with a smirk.

"Mr. Wolfe," said Horatio.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," said Ryan as he got up and ran to the bathroom. Horatio and the others just laughed.

Meanwhile Roxanne decided to take a little tour of Miami; so she grabbed her gloves and headed outside. Once outside she started on her way. As she made her way to the park her cell phone went off. She looked at the caller id and smiled.

"Hello," said Roxanne as she answered her phone.

"Hi. I just thought I'd check up on you and make sure you were okay," said Horatio.

"I'm fine. I'm on my way to the park. How is your day going so far," asked Roxanne.

"It's going good I guess. Not many cases today," said Horatio.

"That's good. Are you going to be home early tonight," asked Roxanne curiously.

"Yes. I should be home early tonight. Why? Are you planning something," asked Horatio with a smile.

"You never know. I could be planning something. I guess you have to wait and find out when you get home," said Roxanne with a smirk.

"You're not going to give me a hint," asked Horatio.

"Nope. You have to wait and find out. I promise, it'll be worth the wait," said Roxanne.

"I guess I'll have to wait then. What time did you want to come over," asked Horatio.

"That's my little secret. I'll be there when I'm ready," said Roxanne with a chuckle.

"Okay. You be careful," said Horatio. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you," said Roxanne.

"I'll be fine. Have a good time at the park," said Horatio.

"I will. See you later," said Roxanne.

"See you later," said Horatio as he hung up.

"So, how is Roxanne," asked Calleigh.

"She's doing good. She's going to the park. She asked me if I would be home early tonight. I think she has something planned," said Horatio.

"I wouldn't doubt it. She likes you very much. She's taken to you. I think it's because you saved her life," said Calleigh.

"All I did was carry her out of her house and bring her wheelchair to the hospital," said Horatio.

"Yeah, but to her that meant something. I don't think anybody really cared about her," said Calleigh.

"I agree. She has people to care for her now. That's all that matters now," said Horatio with a smile.

"Yup. She definitely has people who care about her. Well, I guess I should get back to work or lack there of. I'll talk to you later," said Calleigh.

"Okay. Talk to you later," said Horatio as he headed to his office.

"Was it me or does he seem different," asked Eric as he walked beside Calleigh.

"He is different. He's changed since he met Roxanne. I think it's good for him. He needs someone in his life to make him happy," said Calleigh.

"Who needs someone to make them happy," asked Ryan as he came from the bathroom.

"We were talking about Horatio. Eric said that Horatio seemed different. I said that he is different since he met Roxanne and that it was good for him. He needs someone to make him happy," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, he's been through so much over the years. He does deserve to be happy," said Ryan.

"So, barf boy, are you ready to work now," asked Eric with a chuckle.

"You're not funny," said Ryan.

"Oh, come on. I thought it was hilarious," said Eric laughing.

"You would think it's funny," said Ryan as he entered the trace lab.

"Eric. That was mean of you," said Calleigh.

"I can't help myself sometimes," said Eric.

"Boys," said Calleigh as she rolled her eyes and walked to the ballistics lab.

"Well, if it isn't Roxanne Claiborne," said a familiar voice. Roxanne turned around and saw a very familiar face to her. "Sammie! What in the world are you doing in Miami," asked Roxanne shocked.

"I came here on vacation with my wife. What about you," asked Sammie. "I live here. I can't believe it's really you. I haven't seen you in a long time," said Roxanne with a laugh.

"Yeah, it has been a while. The last time we saw each other is when you were undercover. Did the feds put you up here or did you just decide to live here," asked Sammie.

"I decided to live here. It's nice here. I've made some friends already, and you won't believe who they are," said Roxanne.

"Who," asked Sammie. "Lieutenant Horatio Caine and his team," said Roxanne with a smile.

"Seriously? I can't believe that. Isn't that a coincidence that you would become friends with the person who you followed to Brazil," said Sammie.

"Yeah, who would've thought that would happen. Obviously, not me," said Roxanne.

"He doesn't know does he," asked Sammie.

"No. I haven't told him yet. I was afraid he would find out though. They arrested Sanchez for beating me. If Sanchez had opened his big mouth I don't know what I would have done," said Roxanne.

"You're lucky he didn't open his mouth. Well, I hate to go so soon. I'm sure my wife is looking for me though. I'll see you around," said Sammie.

"See you around. You take care of yourself," said Roxanne.

"Always," said Sammie as he walked off.

"I know I should tell Horatio and the others soon about Sanchez, but I just can't at the moment. Hopefully I'll know when the time is right to tell him," thought Roxanne to herself as she made her way out of the park. She started to get hungry so she headed to a nearby restaurant. As she waited for a waiter her cell phone rang. She looked down at the caller id to see who it was.

"Hello," said Roxanne.

"Hi. I just wanted to check up on you and see how things were going," said a male voice.

"Things are going good I guess. I ran into some people you know," said Roxanne.

"How are H and the others," asked the male voice.

"They're doing pretty good. They seem to be very happy," said Roxanne.

"That's good. How's that guy doing that replaced me a few years ago," asked the male voice.

"He's fitting in nicely. I heard it was hard for him at first, but they came to accept him. They treat him like one of the family. I can't believe you're still hiding. You should tell them you're alive," said Roxanne.

"And how do you think I should go about doing that? It's going to be hard to explain to them that the body they saw wasn't me. That it was someone who had plastic surgery to look like me," said the male voice.

"I don't know, but I think you should tell them. Especially Horatio and Eric. Horatio still feels guilty about your "death", and Eric has been "seeing" you," said Roxanne.

"I'll tell them in time. I promise," said the male voice.

"Okay. I trust you. I'll talk to you later," said Roxanne.

"Okay. Talk to you later," said the male voice as he hung up.

"Oh, Speed. You can't keep hiding from them forever," thought Roxanne to herself.


	3. Horatio's Girl Part 3

** Horatio's Girl**

**Part 3  
**

A few hours later Roxanne headed back to Calleigh's place. Roxanne started to feel guilty about going over to Horatio's place after she had talked to Speed.

"How am I suppose to go over there and look him in the eye knowing a former colleague of his is still alive. I can't do this, not after talking to Speed. Maybe I should call Speed back and ask him what I should do," thought Roxanne as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Speed's number.

"Hey. Didn't I just talk to you," asked Speed.

"Hi. I wanted your opinion on something. I'm suppose to be going to Horatio's place. I don't know if I can do that now. I don't if I can look him in the eye and know that you're alive and he doesn't know," said Roxanne with a frustrated sigh.

"I think you should still go, just don't tell him I'm alive," said Speed.

"Easy for you to say. You're in hiding. I actually have to be face-to-face with him tonight. I'll try not to tell him, but if it slips than I'm sorry in advanced," said Roxanne.

"Okay. By the way, whose house are you staying at? I went to your place last night and it was empty," said Speed.

"I'm staying at Calleigh's place until I can find a place of my own," said Roxanne.

"Why don't you stay at my old place? Nobody has lived there since I 'died'," said Speed.

"Are you crazy?! If I stay there then they will be suspicious of me," said Roxanne.

"You're right, my bad. Sorry," said Speed.

"Anyways, I'll find a place. I'm just worried about you. How are you holding up," asked Roxanne.

"I want to tell them so bad. I just want to show up at the lab and tell them everything, but I know I can't do that," said Speed.

"You'll find the right time to tell them. Just like I'll find the right time to tell Horatio and the others about Sanchez and his connection to the Mala Noches. It'll all work out in the end somehow," said Roxanne.

"Yeah, hopefully H and the others won't hate me for hiding all these years," said Speed.

"They'll understand why you had to do it. You were trying to find the traitor, who we know is now. I don't think they could hate you. They will probably hate me for not telling them about Sanchez and who he really is. Anyways, I have to get ready to go to Horatio's. I'll talk to you again in a few days," said Roxanne.

"Okay. You be careful around Stetler. He's a sneaky one," said Speed.

"I know. I can handle Stetler just fine. Don't worry about me. Talk to you later," said Roxanne.

"Talk to you later," said Speed.

When Horatio got home the first thing he noticed was that Roxanne had arrived at his house. The second thing he noticed was that she had cooked dinner for the both of them.

"Hi there handsome. I see you're home early just like you said you would," said Roxanne as she came out of the kitchen area.

"Yes. I see you've made dinner. Smells really good," said Horatio.

"I hope you're really hungry because I cooked us a big meal," said Roxanne.

"Yes. I'm very hungry. I didn't get to eat much lunch today," said Horatio with a smile.

"Good. Now, go sit down," said Roxanne.

"Do you want me to help you," asked Horatio.

"I can handle it, but if I need help I'll tell you," said Roxanne with a smile.

"Okay. Just holler if you need me," said Horatio as he went to sit down.

A few minutes later Roxanne had everything on the table. "Oh, wow! You really out did yourself. Everything looks wonderful," said Horatio with amazement.

"Thank you. I hope it tastes as good as it looks," said Roxanne as she pulled up to the table. "So, how was your day at the park," asked Horatio.

"It was great. I met a friend of mine that I haven't seen in a while. He's here on vacation with his wife. He was just as surprise to see me. After I spent a couples hours at the park I decided to have lunch at a nearby restaurant. The food was delicious. After that I went to Calleigh's place to get ready to come here and fix us dinner," said Roxanne.

"Wow! Sounds like you had an eventful day," said Horatio.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I did. How was your day," asked Roxanne.

"It was alright I guess. We had two callouts for DB's and then I had to fill out paper work. My least favorite thing about this job, but somebody's got to do it I guess," said Horatio.

"Yup. And you're the perfect person for the job," said Roxanne with a laugh.

"Yeah, right. I did almost chew Stetler's head off today. I almost forgot about that," said Horatio.

"What did he do to make you want to chew his head off," asked Roxanne.

"The usual snooping around trying to find something wrong with the lab," said Horatio.

"He's such an ass. He needs to get a life," said Roxanne.

"Yeah. You're right about that. He said he wanted to make a amends, but I didn't believe him. He's so full of himself sometimes," said Horatio.

"Yeah. He sounds like he is. I'm glad I haven't met him. I would tell him off so fast he won't know what hit him," said Roxanne with a smirk.

"I would love to see that. That would make my day," said Horatio with a laugh also.

After dinner Horatio and Roxanne sat down on the couch. "Dinner was excellent. I'll have to get you to cook me dinner more often," said Horatio.

"It would be my pleasure. I'm glad you liked it. I was afraid you wouldn't," said Roxanne.

"I very much liked it. You know your way around a kitchen pretty well," said Horatio with a boyish smile.

"Thanks. I had to learn from a young age to do things differently than others. I guess it helped that I was independent at a young age also," said Roxanne with a smile.

"Yes. It does seem that helped you out a lot. You're great at what you do," said Horatio.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me. Does Stetler know about me," asked Roxanne.

"Kind of. He thinks you're staying here with me. He doesn't know you're staying with Calleigh. I would like to keep it that way until you find a place of your own," said Horatio.

"Okay. I was just wondering. I don't want you to get into any trouble," said Roxanne.

"I won't get into any trouble. You let me worry about Stetler," said Horatio as he kissed the top of Roxanne's head.

"Okay. I'll let you worry about Stetler, but if he starts any crap I want to tell him off," said Roxanne with a smirk.

"I'll think about it," said Horatio.

Roxanne was worried that Stetler would try to find out about her. She didn't want him to find out about her past. "If he finds out about my past and tells Horatio, he'll never want to speak to me ever again. I can't let that happen," thought Roxanne to herself as she leaned on Horatio's chest. They stayed like that until Roxanne's cell phone went off. She looked at the caller id and rolled her eyes.

"What does he think he's doing calling me," thought Roxanne to herself. She sat up and got in her wheelchair.

"I'm sorry. I have to take this call," said Roxanne as she looked at Horatio.

"It's okay. I'm going to change into something comfortable," said Horatio.

"Okay," said Roxanne as she answered her phone.

"Hello," said Roxanne in a bit of annoyance.

"Hey. Did I interrupt something," asked Speed.

"Yeah. I was having a nice quiet time with Horatio when you called. What do you want," asked Roxanne.

"Whoa. Sorry I asked. I just wanted to make sure you went through with it. When you called me earlier you sounded like you weren't going to do it even after our talk," said Speed.

"I know, but I thought about it and I did it. Is that all you wanted to know," asked Roxanne.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Speed.

"Whatever. Anyways, I'll talk to you later. You behave," said Roxanne.

"I always behave," said Speed with a smirk Roxanne couldn't see.

"Sure you do. Talk to you later," said Roxanne as she hung up.

"Who was that," asked Horatio as he came out of his bedroom just only in a pair of sweatpants and no shirt.

"It was another friend of mine. He wanted to make sure I came over here. I was having second thoughts for silly reasons. He talked me into coming over," said Roxanne.

"Sounds like a good friend. I hope to meet him one day," said Horatio.

"I'm sure you will one day. He's kind of a busy man, just like someone else I know," said Roxanne as she waggled her eyebrows.

"I'm not that bad, am I," asked Horatio as he came over and picked Roxanne up out of her wheelchair.

"No. Not really I guess," said Roxanne with a smirk.

"Not really, huh? I'll show you," said Horatio as he slung Roxanne over his shoulders and carried her over to the couch, where he put her down and started tickling her.

"Okay! I give. I give," said Roxanne between breathes.

"Are you sure you give," asked Horatio with a laugh.

"Yes! I give," said Roxanne laughing.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to try anything," said Horatio.

"I promise," said Roxanne.

"Okay. I believe you," said Horatio as he stopped tickling Roxanne.

The next thing Horatio knew he was on the floor on his back with Roxanne on top trying to tickle him. "Hey! You said you wouldn't try anything," said Horatio trying to breathe.

"I lied. This is for tickling me," said Roxanne as she continued her assault on Horatio. It didn't last for long though. Horatio had found an open spot and took it. Now, Roxanne was on the floor beneath Horatio. "That's not fair. You cheated," said Roxanne with a smile.

"You cheated first," teased Horatio.

"Maybe, but you have to admit. You liked it. You enjoyed yourself," said Roxanne.

"Yeah, I did enjoy myself. It was great," said Horatio as he picked Roxanne up and put her on the couch.

"Thank you for tonight. I really needed it," said Horatio.

"That bad of a day," asked Roxanne.

"No. It was just a long day. That's all. I thought I saw someone I knew a long time ago," said Horatio.

"Who," asked Roxanne.

"Tim Speedle. We called him Speed. I thought I saw him today, but I was wrong. I know I couldn't have seen him. He died a few years back," said Horatio with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that. He sounds like a great person," said Roxanne.

"Yeah, he was a great person. He had a odd sense of humor. He was a great friend," said Horatio.

Roxanne felt bad knowing Speed was alive and not being able to tell Horatio. "Roxanne. Are you okay," asked Horatio with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking," said Roxanne with a small smile.

"Are you sure you're okay," asked Horatio.

"Yea, I'm fine. I was just in my own little world for a minute. So, what do you want to do now," asked Roxanne with a smirk on her face.

"Well, since we finished dinner and had a little fun, I think it's time for dessert. And I think I choose you as my dessert," said Horatio as he grabbed Roxanne and took her in his bedroom.

"Horatio! Put me down! You can't have me for dessert," said Roxanne while laughing.

"And why can't I have you as dessert," asked Horatio as he laid Roxanne down on the bed.

"Because I want you as my dessert first. Come here you," said Roxanne as she pounced on Horatio making him fall on the bed.

"You little cheater. You won't get away with this," said Horatio with a laugh.

"I think I already have," said Roxanne with a smirk on her face.

"You think so, huh? Well, I don't think so," said Horatio as he flipped Roxanne over straddling her hips. "You don't play fair," said Roxanne with a laugh.

"Neither do you," said Horatio with a smile.

"I guess that's what makes us so good together. Neither of us likes to play fair," said Roxanne.

"I agree. Stay here tonight," said Horatio.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," said Roxanne.

"I'm glad 'cause I don't want you to be anywhere else, but here," said Horatio. Roxanne noted his voice sounded sad.

"Is everything okay," asked Roxanne.

"I don't know. Ever since I thought I saw Speed today I haven't been thinking clearly. The other are worried about me, but I can't tell them what's wrong with me. They'll think I'm crazy if I tell them I think I saw Speed today," said Horatio with a sigh.

"It'll be okay. You'll get through this. I'll be here to help you," said Roxanne with a smile.

"I know you'll be here for me. You're the first woman since Rachel that I've been with," said Horatio.

"Really? Why," asked Roxanne curiously.

"Rachel was killed by an enemy of mine. She understood me. She didn't care about my past. She said it didn't matter what my past was like, it was the man I am today that she loved. Nobody has ever said that to me," said Horatio.

"We all have things in the past that we want to hide from others. It's only natural. It's what makes us human," said Roxanne.

The next morning Roxanne woke up to something brushing against her face. She opened her eyes and saw Horatio holding a rose in his hand. "Morning beautiful," said Horatio with a smile.

"Morning to you too handsome. I loved the way you woke me up. A girl could get use to that," said Roxanne with a sigh.

"I'm sure you could. This is for you," said Horatio as he handed the rose to Roxanne.

"Thank you. I love it. It's my favorite color too," said Roxanne.

"I'm glad you like. How about some breakfast in bed," asked Horatio.

"Only if you join me," said Roxanne.

"Of course. I don't want you eating alone," said Horatio.

"Good. I want to have you all to myself," said Roxanne.

"And you will my dear. I took a couple of days off," said Horatio with a smile.

"You did?! Seriously," asked Roxanne shocked.

"Yup. I took the next four days off to be with you," said Horatio as he leaned down and kissed Roxanne's forehead.

"Wow! You know you didn't have to do that," said Roxanne.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to," said Horatio.

"Thank you," said Roxanne with a smile.

"You're welcome. Now, you sit here while I get our breakfast," said Horatio as he kissed Roxanne on the lips.

"Okay. I'll sit here patiently," said Roxanne.

"Yeah, right. We'll see how long that lasts," said Horatio with a chuckle. The next thing he knew he got hit in the back of the head with a pillow.

"You think you're something else, huh? I'll get you back for that one," said Horatio.

"I'm counting on it," said Roxanne.

"You're so bad," said Horatio as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Yea, but you like it," hollered Roxanne.

"You're not hearing me complain," hollered Horatio back. A few minutes later Horatio came back with a tray with two plates on it.

"Hmm...Smells so good. I'm so hungry," said Roxanne.

"I'm glad you're hungry. I made some more just in case," said Horatio.

"You're terrific. No wonder I love you," said Roxanne. She blushed when she realized what she had just said.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know," said Horatio.

"Oh, geez. You're going to make me cry. Why do you have to get all sentimental early in the morning," said Roxanne with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't make you emotional first thing in the morning," said Horatio as he wiped a tear away from her eye.

"It's okay. I just never had someone say that to me. The last person who said they loved me was my parents. I was just a little girl then," said Roxanne.

"I bet you were cute when you were young," said Horatio.

"Oh, yeah. I was full of myself then too. I loved being photographed. I was such a ham," said Roxanne chuckling.

"I bet you were a handful too," said Horatio.

"I wasn't that bad. I got in trouble a couple of times. That's about it. I'll have to show you some pictures from when I was young. I was so adorable," said Roxanne.

"I don't doubt it," said Horatio.

After they ate breakfast, Horatio and Roxanne got comfortable on the couch. "So, tell me more about yourself," said Horatio.

"I don't know what else there is to say. I'm very independent. I like to do a lot of different activities. I like to do volunteer work wherever I can. I'm an only child. I want to be an advocate for young people in wheelchairs. That's all I can think of," said Roxanne.

"That's a good start. What kind of books do you like to read," asked Horatio.

"Action and Adventure, crime-solving, and mysterious books. I like to watch action movies. I don't usually go for the chick-flick movies. I consider myself a tomboy I guess. I don't really like dressing up too much," said Roxanne.

"So, does this mean I'll never see you in a dress," asked Horatio.

"Only if it's a special occasion, otherwise, no," said Roxanne.

"That's fine by me. I love you just the way you are. Did you get asked a lot why you're in a wheelchair," asked Horatio.

"Oh, yeah. I definitely got asked that question a whole lot, especially when I was little. I didn't know what to say back then, but the older I got the more I wanted to learn about what I had. It was a very interesting process for me, but I enjoyed every minute of it," said Roxanne with a smile.

"It seems like it's come in handy too," said Horatio.

"Yup. Knowing what I have has really helped a lot. I understand what to look for in certain things. It's great. I'll have to show you the book I have on Spina Bifida. It's a really informative book," said Roxanne.

"That would be nice. I would love to read it with you," said Horatio.

"I'm glad you're interested in learning," said Roxanne.

"I know. It means a lot to you," said Horatio with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it sure does. So, what do you have planned for today," asked Roxanne as she looked up at Horatio.

"Oh, I don't know. I thought we could take a stroll down the beach for a little while, then after that maybe go out to eat. How does that sound," asked Horatio.

"It sounds perfect to me," said Roxanne.

"Good. Would you like to go for a swim later on," asked Horatio. He noticed after he asked that Roxanne tensed up.

"Did I say something wrong," asked Horatio with concern.

"No, it's just that I can't really swim. I can't really move my legs to keep me afloat," said Roxanne with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. If you don't want to go I'll understand," said Horatio.

"No. It's okay. I want to go. I'll just put on my life vest. It'll be okay," said Roxanne.

"Are you sure," asked Horatio.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be fine. No problem," said Roxanne with a smile.

It was Horatio's turn to feel guilty. He knew he had made Roxanne uncomfortable when he asked about going swimming later. He also knew that she was trying to act as if nothing happened. He wanted to make it up to her, but didn't know how.

"I'm so stupid for bringing up going swimming later on. I shouldn't have asked her knowing she's in a wheelchair. I bet she thinks I'm a jerk now," thought Horatio as he looked at Roxanne. He could tell that she was still uncomfortable from the question.

"Shit. I really messed up this time. How am I going to fix this," thought Horatio to himself. Suddenly, he got up and went in the other room. Roxanne was startled by his sudden movements.

"Stupid me! I overreacted. I shouldn't have said what I did. How am I going to fix this? He probably feels guilty about asking me about swimming later. Damn. I need to learn not to overreact on things," thought Roxanne to herself as she looked towards Horatio's room.

"I have to make it up to him some way," thought Roxanne as she got in her wheelchair and headed towards Horatio's room.

Once she was at the door she knocked softly. "Horatio. May I come in," asked Roxanne tentatively.

"Yes. Come in," replied Horatio from the other side of the door. Roxanne pushed the door opened and made her way in.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted when you asked me about going swimming. I totally overreacted," said Roxanne as she made her way over to the bed.

"There's no need for you to apologize. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I feel like a fool. I'm sorry," said Horatio.

"It's okay. I think I understand how you feel. You feel guilty about asking me about swimming because you didn't think about the fact I can't use my legs that well. It's okay. People make mistakes sometimes," said Roxanne.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me and think I'm a jerk," said Horatio with a small smile.

"No. I could never think that of you. You're too kind of a person. Now, come on. I'm ready to exercise my arms around the park," said Roxanne.

"Okay. Let's get to it then. Did you have anywhere in mind where you want to eat," asked Horatio.

"No. Not really. I'm sure wherever you pick will be just fine," said Roxanne.

"You trust me that much," asked Horatio teasingly.

"Of course I trust you that much. Lord, help us if you didn't know any good places to eat around here," said Roxanne with a laugh.

"This is true," said Horatio chuckling.

"Have any of you seen Horatio? I need to talk to him," said Stetler as he walked up to Calleigh and Eric.

"No. We haven't seen him all day," said Calleigh without looking at Stetler.

"I haven't seen H either," said Eric.

"Do you know of any who has seen him," asked Stetler getting impatient.

"No. I don't know of any who might have seen him. Now, if you don't mind. We have a crime scene to process," said Eric getting annoyed.

"Fine. I'll find him myself," said Stetler as he walked away.

"What do you think he's up to now," asked Eric.

"There's no telling with him. He could be up to anything," said Calleigh.

"I hope he doesn't find H," said Eric.

"Me either. Horatio isn't going to be happy if he does," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want to be Stetler when he finds Horatio," said Eric.

"Calleigh. Eric. What have you found," asked Tripp as he walked up to the both of them.

"Nothing much at the moment. If it hadn't been for Stetler interrupting us we probably would have found something by now," said Calleigh.

"Stetler was here? What he want," asked Tripp.

"Wanted to know if anyone had seen Horatio. Who knows what he wanted to see him for. There's no telling," said Eric.

"That guy is such a jackass. Doesn't he know not to mess with Horatio," asked Frank.

"Apparently not. He's not that smart," said Calleigh.

"Apparently. One of these days he's going to get on Horatio's bad side and something is going to happen to him. I can feel it coming," said Tripp.

"I wouldn't doubt it either. I would love to see Horatio hit Stetler at least one time," said Eric.

"You two are so bad," said Calleigh.

"Come on, Cal. You know you would enjoy it too," said Eric.

"Yeah, you're right. I probably would enjoy it. Sometimes I just want to empty my gun on Stetler, but don't tell anyone else that," said Calleigh with a smile.

"I think we all feel the same way you do. I'm surprised Horatio has been able to keep his cool around him all these years," said Tripp.

"Same here. If I were Horatio I would have put a bullet in Stetler a long time ago," said Calleigh.

Meanwhile Stetler was still trying to find Horatio. He had gone to the lab, but had no luck there.

"Have you seen Horatio? I need to talk to him," said Stetler as he walked up to Natalia.

"No. I haven't seen him all day," said Natalia with a little annoyance.

"Are you sure you haven't seen him," asked Stetler.

"Yes. I'm sure I haven't seen him. If I had seen him I would know. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have evidence to run," said Natalia.

"What is everyone's problem today? Every time I have asked if anyone has seen Horatio they've gotten an attitude with me," said Stetler.

"That's because you're interrupting everyone from they're work that they're trying to get done. Now, go away," said Natalia.

So, Stetler left Natalia to her work and looked for anyone else who might have seen Stetler. He walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Hi Paula. Have you seen Horatio today," asked Stetler.

"No. He didn't come in today. He took the day off," said Paula.

"Thank you," said Stetler with a smile. "You're welcome, sir," said Paula. What she neglected to tell him was that Horatio had taken the next four days off.

"That'll show him. He doesn't want to mess with this lab," thought Paula as she got back to her work.

"Hey Paula. Was that Stetler I just saw leaving," asked Ryan as he walked up. "Yes. He's been harassing everyone here trying to find Horatio. I swear that man is annoying. I'm surprised Horatio hasn't lost his cool around him yet," said Paula.

"I'm surprised too. I'm sure it'll come one day," said Ryan.

"I think everybody would love to see that when it happens," said Paula.

"I know I would. Well, let me get back to work. Page me if he comes back still trying to find Horatio," said Ryan.

"Okay. Will do," said Paula as she watched Ryan walk off.

An hour later Stetler was riding by the beach when he noticed Horatio's hummer.

"So, he's here. I guess I'll just have to make a surprise appearance," thought Stetler to himself as he got out of his car. Little did he know, he was being watched.

"What is he up to now? He's got to be stupid or something to keep messing with Horatio like this. Jackass," thought Speed to himself as he kept watch on Stetler.

"I better let Roxanne know what's up," thought Speed as he took out his cell phone and sent a text message to Roxanne.

"She's going to be so pissed when she sees my text message. Hopefully Horatio won't become suspicious," thought Speed.

Horatio and Roxanne were walking and laughing when Roxanne's cell phone went off.

"I swear I'm going to kill this phone," said Roxanne as she looked at her phone.

She saw she had a text message from Speed. She opened her phone and read the message.

"Great. Stetler is on the prowl. How am I going to get me and Horatio out of here without letting Stetler see us," thought Roxanne.

"Is something wrong," asked Horatio with concern.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I just got a text message from a friend. So, did you want to swim now or after we have dinner? It doesn't matter to me," said Roxanne.

"Sure. We can go swimming now. We can work up an appetite while swimming," said Horatio.

"Sounds good to me. There's just one problem," said Roxanne.

"What's that," asked Horatio.

"I forgot to bring my life vest. I have it at Calleigh's place," said Roxanne.

"That's not a problem. We'll just swing by her place and get it. Simple as that," said Horatio with a smile.

"You're so smart. It's cute when you go all smart on me," said Roxanne teasingly.

"I'm glad you like. Now, come on. Let's go get your life vest so you can go swimming," said Horatio with a chuckle.

As they were leaving, Stetler caught sight of them and headed their way. Roxanne noticed this and pushed herself faster.

"Hey. Wait up. Are you that in a hurry to swim," asked Horatio with a laugh.

"Maybe. I've never been swimming in Miami. It'll be a new experience for me," said Roxanne.

"Well, let's get to it then," said Horatio as he started pushing Roxanne towards the hummer.

"You are such a kid, Horatio. I love it though," said Roxanne laughing.

"I thought you might like to see my childish side," said Horatio.

"I bet the others at the lab would love to see that side of you too, if you let them," said Roxanne.

"I just might do that one weekend. I'll have to pick a weekend we don't have to work," said Horatio as he opened the passenger side of the hummer.

"Do you need a lift or do you got it," asked Horatio as he stood behind Roxanne's wheelchair.

"I think I got it. You can lift me when we get to Calleigh's place," said Roxanne with a smile.

"Damn it. Somebody must have tipped her off. I will get to the truth one way or another. She's hiding something and I want to know what it is," thought Stetler as he got in his car and left.

"Man that was close. Thank God Speed sent me that text. Stetler is starting to get on my nerves," thought Roxanne.

Calleigh was on her way back to the lab when her phone rang.

"Hello," said Calleigh.

"Calleigh. We have a problem. Stetler was just here looking for Horatio," said Ryan with a sigh.

"That man just never quits, does he? Okay. I'll be back at the lab in a few minutes," said Calleigh.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here," said Ryan as he hung up.

"Who was that," asked Eric.

"That was Ryan. He said Stetler was at the lab looking for Horatio," said Calleigh.


	4. Horatio's Girl Part 4

** Horatio's Girl**

** Part 4**

Meanwhile Horatio and Roxanne arrived at Calleigh's place.

"Thank you, for being so understanding. I really appreciate it," said Roxanne with a smile.

"Of course. I just want you to be comfortable. That's all," said Horatio.

"I am comfortable. I'm comfortable around you. I feel safe when you're around. This is the first time in a long time I've felt so safe," said Roxanne.

"I'm glad I make you feel safe. I will make sure you are safe from any harm. I promise," said Horatio.

"That's a pretty big promise. Are you sure you can keep it," asked Roxanne.

"I'm sure. I will keep you safe no matter what. I want you to know that," said Horatio as he held Roxanne's hand.

"Thanks. I just hope Sanchez doesn't get out and comes after me. He's a dangerous man," said Roxanne.

"You don't have to worry about him getting out anytime soon. He's not going to get out for a very long time," said Horatio.

"When you say that, I believe you. Alright, I found my life vest. Let's go," said Roxanne.

"Okay," said Horatio with a smile as he and Roxanne left Calleigh's place.

A few minutes later Eric and Calleigh made back to the lab. "We have to figure out how to stop Stetler from snooping around Horatio and Roxanne," said Eric.

How are we going to do that? It's like Stetler is one step ahead of us," said Ryan.

"He's right. We need someone to spy on Stetler for us," said Calleigh.

Little did they know, someone was already spying on Stetler.

"Come on you ass. Show me where you're going," thought Speed to himself. He had been following Stetler for a good ways.

Finally, Stetler came to a stop in front of Horatio's place.

"Damn. He's at Horatio's place. This isn't good. I have to do something to stop him. I know I'll scare him," thought Speed to himself as he dialed Stetler's phone.

"Rick Stetler," said Stetler.

"Hello Rick. Missed me," said Speed.

"Who is this," asked Stetler.

"What? You don't remember me? I'm hurt," said Speed.

"Speedle," asked Stetler in shock.

"Wow. You are smart. Now, you have to find me," said Speed as he hung up.

After Roxanne and Horatio left Calleigh's place, they headed back to the beach.

"So, you know some things about me. Tell me some things about yourself," said Roxanne as she and Horatio got in the water.

"Well, I was a cop in New York before I transferred to the Bomb Squad down here. After a few years in the Bomb Squad I came to CSI. I have a younger brother Raymond. He went into Narcotics against my wishes. He ended up getting with a tweaker girl and she ended up pregnant. She had a girl. Her name is Madison. I found that out a few years ago. She was six at the time I found out. She's probably about ten now," said Horatio.

"Did Yelina know about Madison," asked Roxanne.

"She thought Madison was my daughter. I eventually did tell her that Madison wasn't my child. She didn't take it very well," said Horatio.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Roxanne.

"It's okay. She finally forgave me. Not too long after that I found out that my brother Raymond was alive. They used his son to flush hm out and it worked. I had Yelina, Ray, and Ray Jr. sent to Brazil to live. I thought he would stay clean, but that didn't happen. He got in trouble with the Mala Noches. Antonio Riaz ended up killing him," said Horatio.

"So, Yelina is raising Ray Jr. by herself," said Roxanne.

"I try to help when I can, but I know I can't always be there," said Horatio.

"At least you try to be there for them. That's all that matters," said Roxanne.

Meanwhile Speed was having fun messing with Stetler. "I should tell Roxanne this. She'll be pissed, but I think it's funny," thought Speed as he dialed Roxanne's number.

"You're phone is going off. Do you want me to answer it," asked Horatio. "No. Just hand it to me. I'll answer it," said Roxanne.

So Horatio got out of the water and grabbed Roxanne's phone. He looked down at the id and saw a very familiar name. He walked over to Roxanne and handed her phone to her.

"Hello," said Roxanne.

"Hey. I know you're probably going to be mad at me, but I called Stetler and messed with him," said Speed.

"Why did you do that for," asked Roxanne.

"He was at Horatio's place, probably trying to snoop around and find something about you. I had to do something to stop him," said Speed.

"Well, next time try thinking of something else," said Roxanne.

"I will. So, how are things between you and Horatio going," asked Speed.

"They're going pretty good. I'll talk to you later," said Roxanne. She had a feeling Horatio looked at the id and saw who had called.

"Okay. Talk to you later," said Speed as he hung up.

"That was Speed, wasn't it," asked Horatio.

"Yes. It was Speed. He's been watching Stetler for some time now," said Roxanne.

"Why has he been watching Stetler," asked Horatio.

"That whole incident with Speed's gun wasn't an accident. Speed did clean his gun that day. He thinks someone tampered with it before you and him went to the jewelry store. Speed wasn't really with you that day. It was someone who was paid to look like him. He's been hiding all these years to find out who wanted him dead. We thought it was Stetler, but we're still not sure," said Roxanne.

"How did you meet Speed," asked Horatio. He was confused about what was going on.

"A few years ago I was approached by some men. They said they needed my help on something, and they thought I was best for the job," said Roxanne.

"What kind of job," asked Horatio.

"An undercover job. They needed someone to get on the inside of a gang who they thought were smuggling guns out of Florida to Brazil," said Roxanne as she looked up at Horatio.

"Brazil? Mala Noches," asked Horatio.

TBC...Look for the next part in my series called Past Catches Up.


End file.
